La luna y el sol
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Él me miró, no estaba segura de qué hacer, sus ojos calaban en mis huesos y mis pupilas inquietas amenazaban con dejar escapar alguna lágrima. Él me miró y resulta perturbador cuando estás muerta **sasuxsaku** One-shot


**Hola mis tomodachis de estos lares, cuanto tiempo sin poner nada por aquí, la verdad es que ya no me dedico al fanfic pero de vez en cuando me gusta leerlos y no me resisto a poner algo, que va… si me encanta jajaja. Buenos pues aquí les dejo un pequeño relato, bien cortito y romántico. **

**Summary: **Él me miró, no estaba segura de qué hacer, sus ojos calaban en mis huesos y mis pupilas inquietas amenazaban con dejar escapar alguna lágrima. Él me miró y yo no pude hablar, no tuve el valor de decir nada. No me explicaba cómo eso estaba sucediendo, yo no podía sentir su aroma, respirar su aire, ni beber su aliento, pero claro que aún podía percibir su mundo y presenciar su día a día. Él me miró y eso resulta perturbador cuando estás muerta.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna importante

**Aclaraciones: **Historia original (registrada en Safe Creative), adaptada a Naruto, no copien ¬¬

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

La luna y el sol

by

Mizu no Hikari

**SasuxSaku*

Los dos nos miramos, no supe que hacer, era la primera vez que me sucedía algo como eso y no entendía qué estaba pasando en ese momento. Sus ojos negros destellaban ardiendo de emoción, y me pregunté cómo eso podía estar ocurriendo, era simplemente insólito.

Me moví comprobando no estar imaginando cosas y él me siguió con embeleso sin perderme de vista. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y no pude decir nada, justo en ese momento, justo cuando la posibilidad de hablarle se volvía tangible por un fugaz instante no lograba hacerlo.

Cuantas veces había gritado su nombre sin que mi voz llegara a ningún lugar, muchas fueron las caricias en las que no lo pude tocar, demasiados los besos que se desvanecían sin siquiera rozar sus labios y cuando al fin mis ruegos fueron escuchados el miedo encogía mi corazón inerte y la inseguridad congelaba mis obsoletas cuerdas vocales.

—Sakura —lo oí decir en un susurro que el viento se encargó de arrastrar hasta mí.

Expectante esperó la respuesta que nunca obtuvo, esbozó esa sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien, quería aparentar que nada de eso le dolía, pero estaba nervioso y su corazón bombeaba sangre a mayor ritmo que el normal.

Habían pasado muchas años desde que el invierno caló mis huesos por última vez, desde que una mariposa reposara en mis dedos en primavera o el sol quemara mi frente en tardes de verano. Yo no sentía nada, pero pese a no poder sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo, ni llenar mis sentidos con su aroma podía ver el mundo a la perfección; contemplarlo, seguirlo de forma silenciosa y admirar el mundo de los vivos, en cambio para él yo sólo era una sombra, un roído sonido de algún eco lejano, el vapor de su ducha o el aire de su aliento contra un cristal. Él no podía verme… o ese creía.

Nunca imaginé encontrar mi reflejo en el espejo una vez más, a esas alturas había perdido las esperanzas de que ese remolino de sensaciones bailara en mi estómago otra vez y la luz incidiera sobre mi cuerpo iluminando mi piel en lugar de atravesarla, volviéndome parte de ella.

Con los ojos cristalizados y la boca entreabierta me volví a él con un profundo temor sacudiendo mi frágil figura. Tenía miedo, no de lo que encontraría al levantar la vista, sino de que todo se desvaneciera y lo viera concentrado en su lectura como todas las noches sin imaginar que lo vigilaba. Su bolígrafo cernía sobre el papel, pero ya no hacía anotaciones, estaba tieso y pocos segundos después cayó rebotando en un golpe seco contra el mosaico del piso. Suspiré aliviada al ver que Sasuke aún notaba mi presencia.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pertenecer al mundo de los vivos que respirar se me volvía dificultoso y el oxigeno entrando a mis pulmones me causaba un suave cosquilleo. Le miré y mordí mi labio todavía sin habla.

No me permití creer que aquello fuera cierto, permanecí quieta, pensando en las posibilidades de que eso fuera real. En los cientos de días que llevaba siguiéndolo no fui más que la luz que baña los pétalos de una rosa que él observaba nostálgico, mis suspiros la suave brisa que la balanceaba ante sus ojos, mis manos el escalofrío que avanzaba por su piel y mi risa el ruido del viento al correr salvaje. Yo no existía, ya no más desde el fatídico día que un accidente me despojo del mundo terrenal separando nuestras pasiones para siempre, colocándonos cerca, muy cerca y a la vez cruelmente lejos, separados por la carencia de un cuerpo material que me permitiera abrazarlo.

El mortecino resplandor de una lámpara iluminaba precariamente la habitación, todo estaba igual que siempre, nuestras fotografías adheridas a la pared, sobre el buró el viejo libro que nunca terminé de leer, la ropa desordenada en el cajón y nuestra cama tan suave como la recordaba…

—Te extrañé —me confesó, suspiré atajando el llanto, era la primera vez que le oía decir algo como eso, durante todo ese tiempo él insistía en tragarse el dolor y aparentar que nada sucedía, pese a que yo descifraba sus sentimientos con tan sólo mirar sus ojos— Oh Dios, debo estar enloqueciendo —musitó revolviéndose el cabello —. Esto no es más que una ilusión —se intentó convencer apretando los puños.

—No es una ilusión…o si lo es, quiero que dure para siempre —finalmente me atreví a hablar.

Bruscamente clavó su mirada en la mía. Nos echábamos de menos y, aunque de un modo u otro jamás me separé de él, el dolor de la distancia era compartido.

No estaba segura de cuánto duraría ese mágico encuentro, tampoco tenía la menor idea qué sucedía, era ilógico, él estaba vivo y yo muerta. Resultaba tan imposible como el amor entre la luna y el sol, ese par de astros celestiales que se amaban sin tocarse, nosotros éramos así, nos queríamos pero no podíamos estar juntos, deseaba con desesperación beber de sus labios, pero el agua nunca tocaba mi boca, y la línea que nos separaba no podía ser cruzada. Así como la luna y el sol que jamás se encuentran, nosotros dos nos habíamos reducido a dos almas incapaces de alcanzarse.

Antes de que nuevamente me esfumara como una mera fantasía debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se me daba, si era real o falsa poco me importaba.

—Te amo Sasuke —musité débilmente, diciendo lo que no tuve tiempo a decir tiempo atrás, cuando prisas exageradas me hicieron salir de casa sin despedirme, —siempre lo haré.

Extendí mi brazo, temblorosa y Sasuke me imitó buscando ese contacto deseado. Mis manos sintieron las de él, quemaron mis yemas justo antes de que se desvaneciera en la luz y me vuelva invisible a sus ojos una vez más.

No sabía qué se trato todo eso, qué ente maravilloso nos brindó la ocasión de decir lo que no pudimos decir en el pasado y sentir una vez más el amor del otro. Sea lo que sea estaba muy agradecida. Ese sería mi secreto, ningún otro espectro se enteraría y sabía que Sasuke también callaría para siempre ese momento, completamente consciente de que fue de verdad.

Me asomé a la ventana sin despejar mis pensamientos cuando algo me sorprendió en el cielo, éramos como la luna y el sol, pero olvidaba que ellos se aman tanto que rompen las barreras de vez en cuando, y todo por un simple contacto.

Sonreí cuando en mis pupilas sin brillo se reflejó un eclipse.

_Porque existen amores tan grandes, tan reales... que incluso superan el tiempo, la distancia y la realidad._


End file.
